


True Warmth

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Near Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you fall through the ice on a hunt. Cas rescues you, strips off your clothes, and wraps you in his trench coat, and carries you back to the bunker, where he warms you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a similar one for Sam/reader in the past, but it was fun doing a similar one for a different character!

Running over snow was a hell of a lot harder than the movies made it seem.

Your breath came in ragged gasps as your feet slipped and slid. The snow supported your weight one minute and then gave beneath your feet in the next. Tree branches caught at your clothes and twigs slapped at your face.

You could hear the vampire gaining behind you. With a grunt, you pushed yourself faster. There was a field up ahead. You'd be forced to make your stand there. There was no where else to run.

The Winchesters were God knew where and Castiel was probably helping Dean. Your ankle twisted and you tumbled, rolling through the white powder. You didn't stop to groan in pain. Popping back to your feet, you unsheathed your machete from the pouch at your thigh and limped for the field. There was the sound of snow crunching from behind you. Hot breath skimmed the back of your neck and then rough hands snatched at your arms. The vampire's teeth flashed in the moonlight as he snarled.

The ground beneath your feet was a slick sheet of ice, sending the two of you crashing to the earth. The vampire gained his feet before you could and scrambled towards you. With a wild cry, you swung the blade. Hot liquid splattered across your face and hands. The vampire's body dropped.

Shakily, you rose to your feet. There was a quiet cracking noise that echoed over the hills and trees. The ground beneath your feet shifted. Water seeped up, soaking through your boots.

Oh, _shit_. Not a field.

It was a pond.

With a deafening crack, the ice disappeared. You plunged downward. Freezing water closed over your head as your hands clawed at the edges of the hole. With a heave, you managed to get half of your body back to the surface before the ice gave again.

Panic set in. Your lungs screamed for air as the frigid water jelled the blood in your veins. A strange sort of lethargy overtook your limbs. It was too hard...It took to much effort to claw at the water and ice. You were so tired. Your eyes shut as water flooded your lungs.

 

 

A loud crack echoed over the hills and trees, causing Castiel's head to snap up.

Dean wiped away a streak of blood from his cheek. "What the hell was that?"

Fear clamped an icy hand around Castiel's heart. "Where is Y/N?"

"We got separated-" Sam rose from the snow and dragged a hand through his hair.

With a thought, Castiel sought Y/N out. The prints of her shoes were laid in a staggering path, followed by another set of larger feet.

She'd been pursued, hunted. Castiel moved faster. Ahead, a body of ice glittered in the moonlight. A large spot of darkness denoted a breach in the surface. The water was eerily still. Y/N's machete lay to the side of the hole.

"Oh, Father, _no_." Castiel ran for the ice.

The water stung and bit at his hands as he reached for the pale arm that reached skyward. The ice groaned threateningly as he dragged Y/N from the water. With a thought, Castiel had them on the bank.

Y/N's face was unnaturally pale, her lips blue and parted. Her skin was as cold as the snow. Wet hair clung to her cheek in a ropy strand. Her body was limp in his arms. Castiel pressed his ear over her chest. Silence reigned. Her heart was quiet. No breath moved in her lungs.

"No," Castiel murmured, shifting his hold on her body. His hands folded over her chest as he pushed down hard and rhythmically. After a moment, he broke away and pressed his lips over her's as he'd seen medical professionals on the television do. He puffed his breath into her mouth before returning to her chest. Y/N's body lurched beneath Castiel's hands. Her back bowed and she rolled, coughing up brackish water. Relief burned through Castiel as she gasped in air.

"Cas!" Dean's voice echoed over the sound of his footsteps as the two brothers crashed over the hill. "Oh, shit. Is Y/N all right?"

 

 

You collapsed onto the snow, breath scraping your throat raw. Castiel's hands wandered over you.

"She should be shivering...Her body's temperature has dropped too low." Those hands began pulling at your jacket.

"Whoa, Cas, man! What're you doing? She'll freeze-"

Castiel didn't stop as he peeled your soaked shirt off and began working at the buckle of your belt. "The clothes are too wet. They're retaining the cold air and further lowering her temperature. This is the only way to start the warming process." Cas's hands were like fire against your bared skin as he lifted you from the snow.

Something soft and warm was bundled around your body. "I'm taking her back to the bunker, Dean. I won't let Y/N die. Not like this."

Dean's following words were cut off by the sound of wind against feathers. The world lurched for a moment. Suddenly, the air was warm against your skin. A roughened hand stroked over your cheek.

"Y/N, can you hear me?"

You swallowed, throat aching. " _Cas_?"

The angel's breath gusted over your face as he sighed in relief. "Yes. Y/N, it is important that you stay awake."

"Tired," You muttered, head settling into the crook of his arm. The easy motion of his gait was lulling you deeper into sleepiness.

"You are unhurt? Did the vampires injure you in any way?"

"'M fine. It was only one."

A door creaked and a light switch was toggled. Light seeped between your eye lids. You could feel warmth beginning to thaw the ice in your body. Hot needles seemed to jab into every inch of your skin. You pried your eyes open just as Castiel bent and grabbed the quilts from your bed. With a glance down at yourself, surprise flitted through your mind. Cas's trench coat was wrapped around your obviously naked body. The cream material was soft and bore his scent; rain and smoke.

Castiel set you down on the mattress and eased you into a sitting position. The quilts were bundled around your body and tucked in carefully. One large hand reached up and tucked a soaked lock of hair behind your ear.

"I will return momentarily. Will you be all right?" His voice was low with what could only be described as concern.

You nodded, pulling the blankets closer as shivers began to shake your limbs. Castiel vanished, leaving you alone in the room you called home. The prickling sensation turned into a painful burn as feeling began to return. The shivers morphed into teeth-chattering shudders that had your breath stammering. Despite the burning feeling, the warm air, and the blankets, you couldn't get warm.

The faint sound of Castiel's return had you looking up from the bed. The angel had discarded his suit jacket and shoes somewhere. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was disheveled and his brow was creased in a frown. A white mug was held gingerly between his fingers. Steam curled off of the surface of the liquid within.

"Drink this," He helped wrap your trembling fingers around the mug, lifting it to your lips when your shaking proved too messy. The tea rolled over your tongue and slipped down your throat, warming you from the inside out. It was divine and too soon, it was gone. Still, you shivered.

Castiel's fingers began unwrapping your blanket burrito. The sudden touch of cooler air made you gasp.

"Sorry." Castiel quickly pulled you against his chest and re-wrapped the quilts around the both of you. One of his arms encircled your waist while a hand cupped your head to his chest. His body heat seeped through his clothing, his coat and into you. You curled your fingers against his stomach and sighed against his chest. His heart beat loudly beneath your ear. Gradually, your shivering eased to minute trembling. You wiggled and flexed your fingers and toes.

Castiel's hand on your face lifted. His thumb stroked over your cheek as he tipped your chin up. Blue eyes flickered as he studied you. "Your body temperature has returned to near normal, Y/N. How do you feel?"

"A little cold, still. But all right." You blinked carefully, fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt. "Thanks for, ah, saving me back there. I would've been a goner if you hadn't picked me outta that water."

Castiel's lashes veiled his eyes as his throat worked. His arms tightened their hold around you. "You were."

"What do you mean?"

Castiel's chest shuddered beneath your cheek. "When I found you, you were just floating there. Your skin was as cold as ice. You weren't breathing and your heart wasn't beating." Those long lashes lifted and his blue eyes glinted in the yellow light. "I couldn't bear the thought that you had died."

Your heart lurched and your throat closed as you heard the strength of his emotions steeping his words. "I was able to resuscitate you. That first breath you took...I've never heard a sound more beautiful. But you were still so cold. I could see that death was very close to you. I couldn't let it take you, Y/N."

"Cas-" Your voice cracked as you raised a hand to his cheek. The skin there was faintly stubbled, brushing against your palm and prickling.

His face leaned into your touch infinitesimally. A tiny smile lifted the corner of his lips. "What I felt tonight, what I feel right now, it only cements my beliefs. Ever since I met you, Y/N...When I first saw you break through that barn door with your hair tangled, gun in one hand and knife in the other, I felt it. It's taken me so long to put a name to it. I am...Unused to feeling so many emotions." Castiel's thumb traced your jaw. "But this is different. I know what it is now."

Could he really mean...? Your fingers stilled against Castiel's chest. "What are you saying, Cas?"

"I _love_ you, Y/N."

Emotion filled your chest and crawled up your throat. After months of hunting and living with Castiel, you'd begun to fall for the angel. He was strong and gentle, merciless and kind, cunning and hopelessly lost in social situations. He was a conundrum wrapped up in a sweetly brave vessel. Everything about him made your heart sing. You'd kept your feelings walled up tight inside a little box within yourself. After all, you were just some hunter who'd fallen head over heels for and angel. But hearing Castiel, brave, sweet Castiel, utter those three words followed by your name...The lock on the box burst wide.

You swallowed thickly. "I love you, too, Castiel."

Light leapt to life within those blue eyes. His lips lifted into a heart-wrenching smile. "Truly?"

A tiny laugh bubbled up, escaping between your lips. "Yes, yes I do."

Castiel's head lowered and then his lips were on your's. They were warm and soft and moved so sweetly. His hand cupped the back of your head with infinite gentleness. When he pulled back, your tongue flicked out and traced over your lower lip to taste him. He made a small sound that had your belly clenching.

And for the first time tonight...For the first time ever, you felt truly warm.


End file.
